The Faerly Kingdoms Book I: Torn in Two
by SparrowLilies
Summary: When Ivy's whole life is taken away, she must manage to survive on her own, with only a cloak, dagger, sword, bow and arrows, and a horse named Snow. Worst of all, she has to abandon her friend, William, the royal page. But when she's captured by the Dark Realm, an evil prince captures her heart, and she finds herself torn- between two worlds. Please read and review.


**Wow. My first fantasy story. This came from a dream that I had at night. I hope you guys like it, and please review.**

**Narrator's POV**

It wasn't that she hated him. But she didn't like him either. He was just so… annoying. And she didn't like annoying people. Especially people that tried to stalk you at least ten times everyday. He was so lucky that she wasn't allowed to physically hurt him. If she was then…

Never mind. That's not important right now.

The girl looked behind her, and when she saw the dark brown hair, she groaned. Lifting up her heavy emerald colored skirts, she walked a little bit faster than a proper lady like she should. It was a good thing that mother wasn't here to scold her.

"Ivory! Wait up!" he shouted to her as he tried to keep up.

Turning around, she cast him an obviously fake smile before lifting her skirts higher, and increasing her speed. It was a good thing that running was one of her greatest talents, right after archery (since mother thought that a young lady like herself needed a good defense). She could outrun most of the soldiers in the kingdom. If she ever ran away, they would have a pretty hard time catching her. Except, maybe the page, of course. William was a pretty fast runner.

But for now, she needed to keep her mind focused on not losing this chase. She didn't want to be near that annoying twit right now. Halting for a second, she hid behind a wagon, and slipped the owner a few coins to show her thankfulness. Luckily, her trick worked, for the young, foolish prince ran past her and the cart, unsuspecting anything.

Sighing in relief, she got up, and tried to find the nearest stable. Spotting one, she quickly rushed over to the entrance. In front of it was an elderly man and she quickly paid for a white stallion, making sure that her hood was still on. Then she mounted her horse and began her long journey back home. With a cry, the horse galloped as fast as it could.

"Ivory, how many times do I have to tell you to stop buying horses from the commoners? They must be filthy!" her father yelled out.

Rolling her eyes, she replied, " One hundred and seventy-six times."

He gave her a death glare.

She merely shrugged and said, "What? You asked!"

Her dad rubbed his temples then turned to leave. Before he stepped through the throne room doors, he said, "Don't forget your lessons at noon."

She beamed at this statement. Lessons were the brightest part of her day. If she was lucky, she might fence with that idiotic prince. That is, if he was smart enough to know that she was already back at the castle.

Checking the time, she noticed that she had about an hour or so until her lessons began. That gave her enough time to get ready for her lessons, and if she was lucky, she might be able to send a letter to her friend Clarice, who lived in the North.

Opening the wooden doors that led to her chambers, the sixteen year old undid the braids in her hair, and took her cloak off. Then she proceeded in closing the door and changing into a more comfortable dress. She needed to be able to move around during her lessons. The dress was light blue, so that she wouldn't get so hot inside, and the fabric was specially made to be a little bit stretchy. It was her favorite dress to use, since it was the only one that she was allowed to get dirty every week whenever she had her lessons.

Then she put her hair into a bun, so she could rinse her face, before she sat down in the plushy chair that was set next to her desk. Pulling out a fresh sheet of parchment, she grabbed a quill and dipped it into the ink. Then she began her letter:

_Dearest Clarice,_

_This is your friend, Ivy. I've been worried about you lately since your kingdom got into a war with the Dark Realms. I wish for your safety, as well the safety of your kingdom. Just know that my father will still let you take refuge here with us. Speaking of family, has that prince you fancy courted you yet? I'm getting awfully impatient for that wedding…_

_Again, I send you my best wishes. Do keep safe._

_Love,_

_Ivy_

Satisfied with her letter, she stamped it shut, then carried it to the royal messenger, who soon left for the Northern Kingdoms to deliver her message. Then she headed to the armory to grab her sword, bow, arrows, and dagger.

For her horse, she chose the white stallion that she had bought from the marketplace. She then put all of her weapons on top of the horse, which she had now named Snow. Then she put a satchel over her shoulder- which contained her books, parchment, quills, and ink bottles- mounted Snow, and then galloped to the fields.

**Please Review.**


End file.
